


Level 1

by ReaderJane



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-22
Updated: 2011-05-22
Packaged: 2017-10-20 14:34:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/213787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReaderJane/pseuds/ReaderJane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Timeline: BtVS late Season 4<br/>Written for the open_on_sunday prompt, "Arcade"<br/>Disclaimer: still not mine, alas</p>
    </blockquote>





	Level 1

**Author's Note:**

> Timeline: BtVS late Season 4  
> Written for the open_on_sunday prompt, "Arcade"  
> Disclaimer: still not mine, alas

"Xander, cut it out," Willow scolded. "We're supposed to be covert."

Xander slunk past the skee-ball machines. "Waa-ah, waa-ah," he muttered. "Believe me, acting like a pac-man-obssessed freak is covert here." He scanned for the vampires who had been terrorizing the arcade.

Buffy dusted three pinball players in a row. The other players never looked away from their screens.

"Blinky, Pinky, Inky," Xander approved. "Didn't even need a power-up."

All of them flinched when Spike jumped roaring from behind the whack-a-mole. Clyde scrambled away, right onto Buffy's waiting stake.

Spike grumbled, "It was more fun when I was a ghost."


End file.
